Ashes
by visionary dreams
Summary: ‘You won’t break me, will you?’ her ocean green eyes begged, her heart on her sleeve, trusting you, needing you, ‘Because I’m tired of shattering.’ KibaSaku // Oneshot.


_disclaimer: _Nope. Sorry.

_an: _So, I don't know. :D This just came to me about over two hours ago and I went to typing it out - not stopping to take a break which amazed me. So, I kind of like it, it's bittersweet and nice and KibaSaku. So I hope you'll like it to and please _comment_! I worked pretty hard on this and I would love to hear what you think in your reviews even if it's just to say 'nice job!' but yeah…read and review!

-

**Ashes **  
_author; visionary dreams_  
_**kibasaku**_

-

You had always watched her from afar; observing. Wanting to reach out, touch her, hold her, fix her.

When they were little you noticed the devilishly smiles and evil taunts of their peers, directed towards her. It wasn't fair, you would think, what'd she do? Her forehead isn't _that_ big. Who wants to be like everyone else anyway? He definitely wasn't like everyone else and neither was his best friend, Shino, and he loved it. That's what made them…_them_.

You had always wanted to do something,_ anything_. The way her too deep ocean green eyes would cloud over, her tiny fist curling up at her side, and the shameful crinkle in her forehead was too much for you. It hurt to watch - so you looked away, like a coward.

Silently, you thanked Ino a couple weeks later.

…It only lasted until they were old enough to notice Uchiha Sasuke - just like everyone else. You didn't understand it. That guy was a broody, glaring, sulking jack- well, you get the point. But she was 'in love' with him. And she blew her friendship with Ino over that guy.

Again, silently, you cursed to the heavens.

Seeing her almost unbearable pretty face scrunch up like someone had punch her in the gut was _wrong_. It actually hurt your _heart_ to see her like that. So again, you turned away.

When they were assigned teams you couldn't get the too pretty, too brilliant, too happy sparkle in her green eyes out of your head. And you couldn't help but feel…was it…jealously? You didn't know. But there was something bubbling inside you that made you want to punch Uchiha Sasuke in the face - it wasn't fair. It wasn't. And he didn't even _notice_ her.

So when he left the village a half a year later - it didn't surprise you. It didn't surprise you that he left a girl who might just really be in love with him like that. It didn't surprise you that he didn't care, didn't care enough to stay with his teammates who wanted to help, didn't surprise you that he would betray Konoha like that. Because he was, afterall, Uchiha Sasuke. It also didn't surprise you when you found that same girl under the tree one day sobbing in the rain when you chased Akamaru home from the park.

You stood there for a minute, watching her, wishing you could reach out and comfort her, she didn't deserve this, you thought, she didn't. You didn't even notice the heavy downpour soaking into your clothes, your brown hair matted to your face in a ruggish style. All that matter was there was this girl name Sakura who was crying right there with no one to comfort her and that her heart might as well be breaking. All that matter was that you were slowly making your way to her, biting your lip, wondering if you should just high-tail it out of there. So when she turned to you, her big green eyes red with tears, her pink hair lanky and sticking to her too pale face, and her body shivering from the cold you couldn't help but think she never looked more beautiful. And that's when you pulled her up against you and let her cry, your arms wrapped around her. And you never spoke about it since then. Never spoke to each other after. Never even glance at each other. It was a silent agreement.

You knew, however, when Naruto left to train for two years that that fake plastered too cheesy smile on her face was only so she couldn't face the own sound of her heart breaking. Both of her teammates gone and she had a sensei who just seemed to always be too busy for her.

You could read her so easily that it scared you at times; she studied constantly, training, never getting out of her focused because she wanted to get stronger, more worthy, more…everything. You wanted to tell her she was fine how she was and that she didn't need to do anything to prove anybody nothing because you could _see_ her.

You didn't though. Never, ever, did.

When Naruto came back though, two years later, who was just about as tall as you were, and Sakura, beautiful, beautiful Sakura never seemed to be more happier. She would finally be able to mend those pieces back together.

And you were relieved.

A year later, their sensei died. You heart went out to them. You couldn't even begin to imagine what your team would do without your sensei. They both kept on strong faces though, never letting anyone know, never letting anyone know that it hurt them. Because, no matter what, they had to keep moving, keep searching for _him_, keep searching for the other piece to their tight knit family.

You noticed, before her sensei died, that she was almost glued back together again.

Two years later, you were eighteen, rowdy, loud, and ready for anything with your two best friends at your side, you felt at top of the world. Everything was normal. And as your team laughed together you couldn't help but glance at the other side, noticing her laughing with Naruto. And you were once again, relieved because everything seemed to be falling into place. _Everything_.

Than the happily-ever-ending seemed to shatter in a blink of an eye. Not even six months later, they died. Both of them. In the fight of the death.

And it broke all over again. You were there, you saw the fight, you tried to stop it, you honestly tried to - so did everyone else. It wasn't possible… they were out for each other blood's. But at the end, when they both laid on the mucky, dirty, brown ground, blood sweeping through their clothes and faint smiles on their exhausted, too pale, too cold faces that they were already too far gone that they were content, happy even. And you cursed them. It was unfair, selfish, and just _not right_. Because the once tight-knit family of four easily because one overnight it seemed.

So when you saw her a week later, standing on that bridge where you knew Team 7 used to meet up at - you approached her. It shocked you, _scared_ you.

She didn't look up at her first, her arms folded against the grey railing, her eyes numb, and she looked so much like one of those porcelain dolls who would shatter at one's touch.

"I'm sorry," your own voice was raspy with doubt and confusion and fear. She finally did turn to you and you tried not to sob yourself right then.

She blinked rapidly, her pink lashes trying to hide away the unwanted tears threatening to pour.

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here," you kept repeating over and over, not knowing why, you couldn't even hear yourself speak, your mind was buzzing and the look on her face was too much to bear. You wanted to run far, far, far away to one of those storybook ending where everyone is alive and happy and make-believe and _not broken_.

Your feet were glued to the bridge - you couldn't move, couldn't even bring yourself to blink an eye.

She swallowed deeply, her lips parting, wanting to say something, doesn't know the words. Her too deep ocean green eyes blinking and blinking, _'You won't break me, will you?' _they begged silently, her broken, shattered heart on her sleeve, trusting you, _needing_ you. She was giving you a chance to mend her, fix her. She was giving you a chance because she knew there was no one else willing to, she was giving you a chance because she wanted to live, she was giving you a chance because her poor heart could only take so much. _'I'm tired of shattering.'_

And than, once again, you grabbed her forcefully in a hug. Your arms circling around her, she was so cold and you gripped her tigher just in case you had to catch her fallen heart. And this time, you swore, you weren't running away. Because she _needed _you.

…It started to rain.

Washing away old ashes and silently, slowly, but surely building new ones.


End file.
